É Natal, Lily,
by Alice D. Lupin
Summary: encare isso como um presente do bom velhinho.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"Lily! LILY! EVANS! Escuta; acabei de ter a mais maravilhosa- perfeitamente- esplendorosa ideia de todas! Como todos vão ficar no castelo por diversos e vários outros motivos nesse ano, por que não fazemos um Amigo Secreto? Sabe, que nem daqueles filmes bregas de romance traçinho comédia que vimos nas férias lá na sua casa?"

Eu realmente aprecio o fôlego da Marlene. Não é todo mundo que consegue falar mais de cento e vinte palavras numa frase sem pausa nenhuma praticamente gritando. É formidável, acredite.

"Lily!"

"É, sou eu."

O pior não é nem isso. Na verdade, Marlene, tendo o posto- oficial- mas- não- tanto- assim- de- minha- melhor- amiga- para- sempre, deveria saber que eu odeio que me importunem enquanto faço tarefas. Não, mas ela sabe. E sabe também que se eu estou sentada na melhor cadeira de todo o salão comunal perto da lareira E da janela, roubada com meu posto de Monita-Chefe, tomando chocolate quente direto da cozinha magnífica daqueles elfos fofos é porque eu NÃO QUERO FALAR COM NINGUÉM!

Humpf é realmente tão difícil de entender?

"Adorei a ideia, Mckinnon. Quem organiza?" Mas foi aqui, quando o Black jogou a almofada na cabeça loura dela, que me toquei. AMIGO SECRETO? Ela. Está. Definitivo e absurdamente. Louca.

Onde fica o hospício mais próximo?

**NA**; Fic para o Natal, porque eu simplesmente adoro essa época do ano. Vai ser curtinha, já acabei de escrever (ou quase isso) e posto os capítulos diariamente ou de dois em dois dias (:

Review?


	2. Capítulo I

**NA inicial**; Todos os capítulos da fic são minúsculos, mas eu preferi escrevê-los assim e acredito que ficou do jeito que imaginava. Ou seja, não consegui incrementar nada a mais neles (:

**Capítulo I**

"... Podemos, então, concluir que a Poção de Acônito não é indicada para todos aqueles que não conhecem um bom fazedor de poções. Sua complexidade provém..."

Eu não sei o motivo para os professores insistirem em explicar matérias que não testaremos na prática. Quer dizer, estamos no sétimo ano. Os que chegaram aqui já provaram mais do que tudo que sabem, tanto que nossa turma tem apenas nove alunos dos trinta e dois do primeiro ano ou dos vinte e sete do quinto ou dos vinte e três deste ano. E ignore o número decrescente em tamanha proporção; o mundo bruxo está em guerra.

_Lil, eu escutei o Sirius falando sobre um Amigo Secreto para o Natal. É verdade?_

O papel amarelado pousou suavemente na mesa, a letra corrida tão minúscula que tive de apertar os olhos para ler. Não é que eu seja míope ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas Remus escreve como criança, sem me levar a mal, é claro.

_Ideia da Marlene, obviamente. Eu sou contra, mas não depende exclusivamente da minha vontade, por mais que queira._

E não, eu não sou chata. Acontece que os riscos, que aumentam cada vez mais – na última vez que conferi a lista, havia trinta e quatro itens, possuem proporções tão enormemente catastróficas que, dependo do sorteio, poderia resultar na destruição de Hogwarts! Sendo menos dramática, a destruição do Salão Comunal deve bastar, mas não! Isso. Não. Pode. Acontecer! Afinal, já ouviram falar de James Potter?

_Se as coisas não fossem acontecer por causa disso, duvido que fossemos amigos e que Sirius permitisse você treinar seu (péssimo) espanhol com ele. Lil, quais são os problemas?_

Ele quer saber quais são os problemas? Merlin! Eu achava que tinha amigos, sabe; posto- oficial- mas- não- tanto- assim- de- minha- melhor- amiga- para- sempre, que também pode ser usado no masculino. Só que não! Ninguém entende Lily Evans. A única dúvida que resta é qual santa complexidade tem isso? (por favor, o fato de ela ser ruiva não conta!)

_Usted no puedes hablar conmigo así, muchacho. __Viu como eu melhorei? Mas isso não vem ao caso. QUAIS SÃO OS PROBLEMAS REMUS? Eu não vi tal pergunta, realmente não vi – a lista está anexada. Ah sim, por que comigo sempre tem que ser no plural?_

A aula acabou aqui, e, mesmo que não a tivesse, Slughorn nos observava, Alice me indagava da carteira de trás e Dorcas, como sempre, com os olhos bem abertos e ouvidos atentos; fofoca corre em Hogwarts mais rápido do que entre velhinhos na praça.

"Lily, espera aí..." exclamou Alice, despedindo-se brevemente de Mary e jogando os livros de qualquer forma na bolsa rosa florida. Os saltos da sapatilha boneca produziam pequenos estampidos no chão de pedra enquanto corria, mas, diferentemente das outras vezes que assim fazia, os grandes e profundos olhos amêndoas brilhavam em expectativa.

"É verdade?"

Outra coisa na qual não vejo sentido: por que quando alguém quer saber de algo vem diretamente perguntar para mim? Eu não sou vidente! Esse é um dos aspectos secretos- e- obscuros do meu passado, porque eu não fui muito bem no terceiro ano (leia-se que eu não reprovei por um milésimo).

"Pergunte para o Black, ele é pior que a minha tia Guinevere nas férias."

"Eu o quem diga!" Eu também odeio isso, mas já devo ter explicado o porquê de Marlene ser tão escandalosa. Revelo que nem eu sei direito, mas juro por Merlin todinho que eu acho que ela não teve infância e por isso se tornou a pessoa possessivamente carente que é agora. Sim, eu também me pergunto todo dia como fui ser amiga dela.

"Lil, querida, lembre-se que no primeiro ano você era uma garotinha de trancinhas ruivas curtinhas balançantes mais perdida que cego em duelo, separada (ó Merlin, salve-nos!) do- melhor- amigo- que- pelo- maravilhoso- destino- não- foi- para- sempre."

"Marlene, você lê mentes?" Obviamente ela apenas riu da minha cara incrédula.

"Evans! Está rolando um boato na Corvinal, sobre um Amigo Secreto?" Vance encarava-me com os olhos comprimidos em dúvida, acentuando o tom azulado deles que me causava inveja.

"Eu não sei de nada, Vance. Deixem espalhar pelo castelo tudo que quiserem, cansei!"

Nunca queira nascer ruiva, é horrível. Péssimo. Infernal. Desastroso. E eu não sou louca, muito bem e obrigada. Mas acontece que explodir, literalmente falando, se torna a coisa mais fácil do mundo! Só que, como se não bastasse, todo mundo percebe, porque você fica vermelha.

"Calma, Cabeça de Fósforo!" Ah, talvez muito provavelmente você também receba apelidos como esse.

"Emme, reunião hoje, as oito, para decidirmos isso. Divulgue pelo sétimo ano apenas, por favor." Não preciso dizer que o Black piscou depois, ou preciso? Porque eu realmente acredito que, às vezes, vivo num desenho animado Marvel, santo Merlin! É como se os Marotos fizessem de propósito...

**NA**; Falei que era curtinho, não? (:

De qualquer modo, ainda aceito reviews como presente de Natal...


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

"É importante que confiram a data do próximo passeio à Hogsmeade, além das chances de não ocorrer por ameaça de Você- Sabe- Quem..." exclamou uma garota morena, obviamente contra a ideia. De fato, achei estranho; se não me falhava a memória, ela também era nascida-trouxa, uma das poucas que restava em nossa turma.

"Sawyer, todos sabemos como você teme a guerra, mas, por favor, tenho certeza de que se você não quiser colocar em risco seu lindinho rosto de menininha, alguma estudante de seu extenso grupo de tietes do quarto ano ficaria animadíssima em fazê-lo."

Na hora, tive de rir do sorriso cínico de Marlene, que nunca simpatizara com a garota. Eu nunca entendera o motivo, porque Mariah Sawyer era apenas uma lufana com desejo de popularidade e ânsia em namorar Sirius Black, mas diz Emmeline que, na época em era muito amiga da Marlene, ela tinha uma paixonite por ele. Agora, completa, resta-nos esperar para ver se era de criança ou não.

"Creio eu que todos já demos nossas opiniões a respeito" grita Remus, quebrando o burburinho que se instalara naqueles poucos segundos, fazendo que todos nós prestássemos atenção.

"Porém, decidimos fazer isso, com aprovação da Marlene, do modo mais fácil possível: votação." completou James Potter, com o sorriso leve de lado, característico dele desde pequeno.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, eu não odeio James Potter, mas isso também não diz que eu o amo. Na realidade, muito, muito longe do último, acredito. Só que foi nos proposto um acordo de paz, do tipo ganhe- um- mês- de- chocolate- da- Dedos de Mel, e ninguém é louco em não aceitar isso. Diz Alice que ficou sabendo, pelo Frank, que a Grifinória já não agüentava as brigas; no fim, o Castelo todo agradeceu.

"Por favor, façam uma fila enfrente ao Pads!" pede Remus, novamente, por atenção. Resignada, levanto-me junto aos outros estudantes e paro ao lado de Amélia, que me encara sonolenta.

"Problemas?"

"Ginger Fisher, do primeiro ano, perdeu os pais. Não consigo dormir direito há duas noites."

Coloquei um de meus braços sobre seus ombros, pegando uma barrinha de chocolate dentro da capa e lhe entregando. Amélia devorou-a avidamente, então pendeu a cabeça sobre meus ombros, suspirando. Fechei os olhos.

"Está tão difícil, Lil. Dói ver gente que não merecia sofrer, sonhos sendo despedaçados diante de milhares de olhos e ninguém fazendo nada, sendo que nós não estamos em posição para tal!" Abracei-a com mais força, deixando que suas lágrimas molhassem-me e, por conseguinte, começando a chorar também. Sabe, não consigo ver alguém emocionado sem me emocionar também, mesmo que isso não aconteça todas às vezes. Só na maioria delas.

"Aconteceu algo, meninas?" Benjamin aproximou-se por trás de Amélia, que tinha o rosto enterrado em mim, os cabelos loiros soltando-se do rabo mal feito e caindo em cascata pelas minhas costas. Eu era a próxima da fila, e vendo a expressão preocupada de Fenwick, deixei-a em suas mãos.

Abaixei-me para pegar a pena recém pousada, secando o rosto com a palma da mão. Enquanto escrevia meu voto, senti os olhos de James em mim, sussurrando que as coisas melhorariam. Sorri-lhe momentaneamente.

_SIM_

Naquela hora não me ocorreram às possíveis conseqüências da brincadeira, principalmente após de tudo que Amélia disse, afinal, estamos no sétimo ano. Daqui a relativo pouco tempo deixaremos tudo para trás, a vida que construímos ao longo desses anos dentro do Castelo que, acredito eu, muitos chamam de lar. Arrisco-me até a dizer que ainda a construímos. Entretanto, raros serão os que pisarão aqui novamente, e quem sabe os laços que criamos sobrevivam, quais muitos se tornaram, por diversos momentos, mais importantes do que nossas famílias, tornando-nos uma, que se une de modo inexplicável, seja por fraternidade ou paixão.

"... E é com muito prazer que anuncio que nosso Amigo Secreto será realizo na noite do dia 24, daqui duas semanas. Os que não quiserem participar, por favor, não assinem a lista que circula, e, se quiserem, podem sair da sala." A expressão de Sirius rapidamente assumiu um sorriso presunçoso, largando-se na carteira mais próxima.

Antes de a lista chegar até mim, observei os outros alunos do sétimo, em sua maioria conversando ou adiantando redações e trabalhos. Quando meus olhos pousaram em Amélia, que estava deitada no colo de Benjamin, eu suspirei.

"Um minuto, gente!" gritei, ficando em cima da cadeira. Não leve isso por outro lado, mas eu tenho apenas 1,63 de altura e precisava de completa atenção.

"Não sei quem percebeu Amélia e eu conversando na fila, mas estamos, internamente, todos absurdamente preocupados com a situação que abate nosso mundo.

Há dois dias, Ginger Fischer, do primeiro ano, perdeu os pais. Há quatro dias, o irmão de Caroline O' Hara, que começaria em Hogwarts no próximo setembro, foi assassinato enquanto brincava num parquinho de um bairro trouxa. Há uma semana, o tio de Marlene foi morto em combate. Há quinze dias, Jim Knight, batedor da Corvinal, deve de abandonar Hogwarts porque o único parente seu que sobrevivera a um ataque numa festa de família foi o primo de nove anos, que agora está, temporariamente, sob sua responsabilidade. Ele tem apenas quinze anos. Há um mês, meus pais sofreram uma ameaça. Isso é pouco, comparado as manchetes de jornais e anúncios de rádio.

Somando-se aos nossos últimos meses aqui, proponho uma homenagem no almoço de Natal; quem canta comigo Imagine, do John Lennon?"

Imediatamente à quando parei de falar, Marie Mcdonald levantou-se e começou a cantar, rodando por entre o semicírculo de carteiras. Comecei a acompanhar na segunda estrofe, sendo logo seguida por Sawyer. No refrão, Benjamin também cantava.

"John Lennon é um dos maiores compositores de rock trouxa da atualidade." Informou Marie, sorrindo abertamente.

"É a música perfeita, Evans." observou a outra, rindo.

Começaram a bater palmas.

**NA**; Capítulo um pouco mais dramático, mas eu gostei (:

Além disso, obrigada as meninas que comentaram:

**Fer C. Potter**; A fic é pequena (eu prefiro escrever assim, na realidade), tem apenas cinco capítulos... Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que acompanhe o pouco que falta! Beijos.

**Regina Wassally**; Nunca recebi apelidos assim, hm, mas coitada de você! HAHA' Espero mais comentários seus, flor. Beijos.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

"Já tem ideias do que vão comprar?" a pergunta despertou-me junto ao bando de corujas que invadiram o Salão Principal com cartas e jornais, trazendo, também, um clima fúnebre que dispersava a alegria para a época do ano; o Natal ocorreria dali dez dias, teríamos Hogsmeade no próximo domingo e estávamos de recesso há três dias.

_O Profeta Diário_

_15 de dezembro de 1978_

_Foram abertamente decretadas hoje, na Convenção Trimestral de Bruxos, novas medidas em relação ao livre arbítrio de trouxas e assim nascidos, tal como sua relação com magia e outros descendentes._

_Como declarado por Emília Bagnold na noite de ontem, quando foi vista entrando em seu escritório do Ministério da Magia, em Londres, como não era feito desde a última terça-feira, o Lorde das Trevas ou aquele popularmente denominado Você- Sabe- Quem está no apogeu de sua sede ao poder, e medidas drásticas foram a única forma encontrada de amenizá-lo._

_Assim dito, a Execução de Leis da Magia terá pleno poder em interrogar trouxas e nascidos- trouxas com a vigor da reforma da Lei de Proteção, artigo 3, a partir de sábado, dezoito de dezembro. Será também de seu comando a decisão daqueles que poderão frequentar a renomada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Chris Hopkirk_

_Repórter_

_(próxima página: lista de mortos, desaparecidos e procurados)._

O próximo som a ser escutado, agora no silêncio total do Salão, foi o tilintar abafado de um garfo contra o prato, além do grito de indignação de James Potter, o que, mesmo com sua verdadeira essência, provocou certa amenidade.

"Apreciamos seu descontentamento com a situação, Sr. Potter, mas não há nada que podemos fazer, por hora" Assim que Dumbledore acabara de falar, a mesa da Sonserina irrompeu em risadas e as conversas retornaram, ainda que baixas, misturadas a lamentos e consolos daqueles que já leram a segunda página. Mexo descontente em meu café, apoiando o rosto na mão.

"Marie, o que você tinha dito?" Ah sim, Natal e presentes. Hoje em dia é quase como se fossem sinônimos; se há festa, há gente e, consequentemente, agrados. Não estou dizendo que não gosto de recebê-los (adoro, é claro), mas foi-se o tempo em que ainda era apreciado o verdadeiro espírito natalino, a ceia, a neve e os amigos e familiares.

"Lily, Remus?" Balanço rapidamente a cabeça antes de encarar Alice, que estava recostada em Frank, pintando a unha.

"Ainda não sei..." Reclama Remus suspirando.

"Estou nessa também!" Como é que esses bolinhos de nozes podem ser tão bons?

Eu já disse que amo esses elfos?

"Ai, Bones!"

Eu odeio neve. É tão molhada, tão gelada, tão dura, tão... neve. Mas, dentre todos seus péssimos aspectos, o pior é a mania que as pessoas têm em fazer Guerra de Bolas de Neve. Já é frio quando neva, imagina quando você é molhada pela neve?

"Qual é, Evans, é só um pouco de neve! Não machuca ninguém..." exclamou Frank, acertando Dorcas, que vinha caminhado com Alice pela estradinha do fim de Hogsmeade, carregando milhares de sacolas. Nesse quesito, Alice e Dorcas são impossíveis; quer dizer, elas parecem Petúnia, minha irmã: ao passar em frente de uma loja são quase que necessariamente obrigadas a comprar algo ali!

Poucos minutos depois a maioria da turma do sétimo ano estava reunida naquele espaço, rindo e gritando ao serem atingidos pela neve. Senti alguém me abraçando por trás.

"Vamos, Lil?" Marlene respirava ofegante, sentada na muretinha de pedras velhas que demarcavam a saída do vilarejo logo após me soltar. Potter e Black observavam-nos mais a diante.

"Eles..." Outra coisa que não entendo: Como minha melhor amiga pode ser amiga de dois trastes como aqueles?

Já fiz declarações a respeito de James Potter e Sirius Black, então não digo que são completos inúteis; após estar tendo que conviver com o primeiro no dormitório dos monitores e ter estudado espanhol com o outro desde o último ano, a convivência gerou certa, certa... dignidade entre nós. Mas nada mais. Não sou como ela, que os tem como melhores amigos e já até passou uma semana de férias com eles. Entendeu o ponto?

"Vão junto, Sirius quer comprar o presente de Amigo Secreto na Trapobelo."

Enlacei meu braço no dela e comecei a andar, puxando-a junto, em meio á protestos. Embora minha tentativa, os dois anteriormente citados logo nos alcançaram.

As ruas do lugarzinho estavam tão brancas como nuvem de verão ou algodão de parque de diversão, confundindo a vista, porém, com tantas pegadas que eram deixadas para trás pelas botas e tênis. Acostumada com a camada grossa que impregnava quase todo o local, constantemente tropeçava quando tinha um descidinha ou falha que não reconhecia.

"Potter, qual o motivo de tamanha indignação com o jornal dessa manhã?"

Eu realmente queria ser menos curiosa. Ou conseguir ficar mais tempo calada. Porque, desde pequenininha, não sou de ficar muito tempo sem saber de muita coisa. Não que eu seja uma sabe-tudo, muito pelo contrário; apenas acredito que certas coisas não podem acontecer/existir sem determinada explicação.

"Minha mãe é nascida-trouxa." Insira agora uma risada-latido, que obviamente partiu de Sirius. Ele mora com Potter desde o quinto ano, então deveria entender o porquê, não?

"Tia Sara com certeza não é a única explicação..." Continuou, piscando para Marlene. Essa mania de piscar dele me dá aos nervos, juro. Mas, deixando minha vida de quadrinhos de lado, ambos desataram a rir como loucos. Agora, percebo que a ficha caiu tarde demais: se sonha em ser bruxo, sonhe em como irá arcar com amigos estranhos que dão medo.

James deu de ombros, deixando os dois para trás, e corri um pouco para chegar até onde estava. Faltava pouco para a Trapobelo.

"Então, você ou Marlene que vão comprar roupas? Porque isso tem mais cara da Alice..."

"Temos o baile de Natal dia 25, mas, embora isso, já tenho o vestido. Na verdade eu procuro por um presente de Amigo Secreto."

"Esse Amigo Secreto acabou com vários neurônios meu e dos outros Marotos. Sabe que tem gente muito difícil nesse Castelo?"

"Acredite, como sei!"

Entramos rindo na loja procurada.

**NA**; Mais um pedacinho da fic postado, com direito a um pouco de James (ele mal tinha aparecido até agora, coitado...). Espero que tenham gostado e comentem. Agora, o capítulo IV pode não sair até o fim de semana, porque eu perdi um pedaço dele por não ter salvado no pen-drive D:

**Ju Montez**; Respondendo as três reviews juntas, primeiramente obrigada por estar lendo, e me deixa feliz saber que está "hilário". Sério, nunca me peça para contar alguma piada. HAHA' O Natal ainda não foi nesse, mas nos dois últimos ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer (tanto que vão ficar um pouco maiores *-*)... E por chocolate, quem não faria algumas coisas? Beijos!


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Eu devia ser proibida de beber qualquer coisa senão água. Ou, para não desnutrir, qualquer coisa senão água na companhia de Marlene. Por sinal, alguém pode desnutrir por não tomar suco ou variados? O ponto é que ela ficou louca. Eu sei que já disse isso, mas agora confirmo. Na verdade, ela pode não estar louca, e sim ser louca. Preciso fazer uma lista em relação a isso, eu acho.

De qualquer jeito, ela me dera Uísque de Fogo ontem, enquanto nos aquecíamos no Três Vassouras antes de retornar ao Castelo. E Marlene sabe como sou fraca com bebidas; quem presenciou o primeiro incidente na festa de boas vindas dos Marotos no quinto ano? E o segundo no Natal do mesmo ano? Só que não, ela trocou meu pedido com o garçom quando disse que ia ao banheiro. Agora, isso não é nem a pior parte... Com quem estávamos mesmo?

É, os Marotos.

Eu realmente me odeio bebendo, não necessariamente bêbada. Porque no último caso eu não vou lembrar-me de nada no dia seguinte e proíbo todos de tocarem no assunto. Só que quando apenas bebo, eu sei o que aconteceu e isso me assombrará pelo resto da vida. E eu não sou dramática, só para deixar claro. Mas que por um bom tempo ficará em minha mente, é verdade.

"Lil, ande logo, não quero me atrasar!"

Obviamente foi Marlene gritando. Largo a escova na pia, revirando os olhos. Marlene não é alguém que se preocupa com atrasos, se é que me entende. Ela se preocupa com seu próprio bem estar nesses casos, embora não de modo arrogante... É só o que ela acha mais correto, como não comparecer às aulas de Herbologia de quarta-feira porque tem que dormir.

"Cala a boca, Lene!"

"Puta merda, Mckinnon, santa demora!" exclamou Black, logo quando passamos pela porta magicamente materializada. A reunião para troca dos presentes do Amigo Secreto acontecia na Sala Precisa, para não termos nenhum problema em relação a alunos- que- teoricamente- estariam- infringindo- regras. Quando digo teoricamente, é porque não existe nenhuma parede invisível que proíbe Grifinórios de irem ao Salão Comunal da Corvinal (acredite, eu já fui, e é um lugar lindo), por exemplo.

Para a ocasião, a Sala havia preparado um cômodo espaçoso e cheios de pufes e futtons coloridos, todos cobertos de almofadas de tal estilo sobre o tapete de pelos. As paredes eram iluminadas por diminutas luzinhas pisca-pisca de Natal e papéis dourados, que confundiam a vista junto à majestosa árvore lotada de laços e bolas.

"Seu vocabulário me impressiona, Black." Embora Sirius e Marlene sejam – de modo inexplicável – amigos desde o primeiro ano, ainda me surpreendo com o respeito mútuo que possuem; são incontáveis as vezes que já a ouvi chamando-o de pulguento.

"Sem delongas, não estamos aqui para presenciarmos outra DR de vocês, por favor!"

Eu realmente não entendo as pessoas que estudam comigo. Hipoteticamente falando, Marlene gosta de Sirius, e vice-versa, mas Héstia ainda está apaixonada por Sirius, com quem teve um caso em abril. Só que Amos quer ficar com Héstia, mesmo que esteja namorando Mariah Sawyer, que também gosta de outro, no caso, Edgar Bones. Já Edgar é supostamente apaixonado por Dorcas, que está afim de Benjamin, qual quer sair com Amélia, que não quer se envolver romanticamente por causa da Guerra, então o aconselhou a convidar Emmeline para o Baile, porém ela estava saindo com Potter naquele dia, além do fato de gostar de Remus, que se diz incapaz de se relacionar de modo afetuoso com alguém por ser um lobisomem, mesmo que também goste dela. De qualquer jeito, James me convidou para o Baile, e eu obviamente não aceitei, e pedi para Marie Mcdonald que o convidasse para ter paz, embora ninguém soubesse que ela estava saindo com Xenófilo Lovegood, que era alvo de Héstia para causar ciúmes em Sirius (o que é claro que não funcionaria, mas se conhecêssemos alguém com coragem para enfrentá-la, teríamos contado). A base dela para isso era o namoro firme de Alice e Frank, que só saíram juntos porque o segundo queria confrontar Héstia, que é prima de Alice, pelo término deles. E isso aconteceu em um ano. Ou sete meses, se descontarmos as férias... Entendeu o que quis dizer?

Bom, o ponto é que não conseguimos permanecer no mesmo recinto, todos reunidos, sem alguma suposta DR no ar. É insuportável.

"Claro, claro Jones... Faça as honras então!" revidou minha amiga, tentando – sem sucesso – sorrir de modo afetuoso.

"Sendo direta, eu não tirei quem esperava, mas sim alguém relacionado a essa pessoa. Eu, pessoalmente, nunca o escutei falar algo, muito menos produtivo, mas sei que suas melhores horas do dia são entre as refeições. Ou eu acredito que sejam... Tirei o Pettigrew."

Muitos não conseguiram segurar o riso, seja pela expressão de tédio decepcionado no rosto da loira ou pela surpresa assustada de Pettigrew, que se levantou aos tropeços até o centro da roda, onde ela se encontrava. Também posso acrescentar que, quando o garoto tentou agradecer, com um tradicional abraço de agradecimento, Héstia esquivou-se balançando as mãos de unhas perfeitamente pintadas enfrente ao corpo, como num ritual macabro e ridículo, causando ainda mais divertimento ao restante de nós.

"E- eu... Tirei hm, a Emme- Emmeline."

Outro fato marcante e incrivelmente impressionante sobre nossa turma, e não necessariamente apenas ela, é que quando se fala dos Marotos, logo temos em mente o estereótipo de alguém bonito, desleixado, infantil, presunçoso, galanteador e extrovertido – não estou aqui, de modo algum, afirmando que o Potter é tudo isso que está escrito logo atrás. De acordo? Então distorcemos todas essas características ao avesso, aí então teremos a imagem perfeita de Peter Pettigrew.

Tenho de confessar que a loirinha foi bem simpática, dando até um sorriso ao desembrulhar o papel rosa brilhoso e dar de cara com uma caixa de bombons de açúcar da Dedos de Mel, quando todos sabíamos que Emmeline não ingere nada que varie de chocolate há anos.

A brincadeira transcorria de modo tranquilo, aliviando-me em certos aspectos, mas quando se trata de mim, geralmente temos um final trágico, e lá chegou ele, junto a uma face muito, mas muito corada. Antes, porém, é de necessidade do bem geral da nação incluir a indignação de Black ao escutar que Lovegood havia lhe tirado E dado um livro intitulado "Como conquistar a garota dos seus sonhos" (anotação mental: descobrir o que vinha escrito no bilhete anexado!).

"Eu tirei alguém realmente muito especial para mim, mesmo que ela não saiba disso, muito menos do que aguento para ser, ao menos, amigo dela e os desaforos que ignorei para chegar a tal. Hm, eu aprecio absolutamente tudo nessa pessoa, alguns pontos mais do que outros, entre eles a capacidade de lidar com as coisas... Mesmo que de um jeito meio explosivo. Ah-"

"Pontas, é só uma descrição, não uma declaração!" o tom de ironia no comentário de Remus ajudou a me deixar ainda mais vermelha, sem modo de escape, porque Alice quis colaborar e me empurrou para o centro.

"Evans?" mordi o lábio antes de levantar a cabeça para encará-lo e agradecer por seja lá o quer for me dar. Abracei-o rapidamente, tanto por ter que ficar na ponta dos pés para consegui-lo quanto por ser quem é; a impressão errada é que não ia dar. Logo depois me sentei opostamente aos Marotos, sem escutar o que Potter ia falar.

"É Natal, Lily." Exclamou ele, ocupando o lugar recentemente vago por Benjamin, ao meu lado, fazendo-me bufar pela tentativa de fuga. Comecei a desembrulhar, devagar, a pequena caixa verde que ele tinha me dado.

"Sim..." Enquanto proferia confusa, ele aproximara-se ainda mais de mim, e quando acabei de abrir a embalagem, rapidamente tomara o presente de minhas mãos.

Uma pausa drástica é, agora, necessária. James Potter não pode ter comprado esse presente sozinho. Não. Pode. Não tem como ele ter assim feito. É muito, muito... Delicado e formoso. Sabe, do tipo de presente que, sendo garota, compro para minha mãe a cada aniversário; uma corrente de prata. E não uma corrente de prata qualquer, dessa eu tenho várias, mas sim uma corrente fininha, entrelaçada, com uma pequena esmeralda envolta de prata brilhando.

"Encare isso como um presente do bom velhinho." Não tinha percebido que já a usava quando ele virou-me de frente, soltando meus cabelos, e me beijou.

A sala irrompeu em palmas.

**NA**; Espero que gostem do capítulo e que mandem reviews! (:


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

"Lily Evans, faça-me o favor de sair já dessa cama. Eu me recuso terminantemente a ir para qualquer outro lugar te buscar algo. Você é aluna daqui e pode ir aonde desejar, sem se importar com o que digam. E, desculpe-me se é de seu incomodo, mas, sim, James Potter estuda conosco e vai continuar estudando até o último dia de aula, o último minuto dentro do Expresso voltando para casa! Deixe de ser imatura, ninguém sabe sobre o que aconteceu na Sala Precisa..."

Não faz nem vinte quatro horas que me tranquei no quarto e Marlene não me deixa em paz. Infelizmente não pude recorrer ao dormitório dos monitores, porque o idiota nominado James Potter também é um, de modo que ela tem que me ajudar em todos os aspectos, desde água ao lanche que acabou de me trazer, junto a esse maldito discurso sobre imaturidade.

"Lil, por favor, imploro-te. Já vamos cantar no baile, em controvérsia a ideia inicial, e também pedi a todos que a esperassem para qualquer decisão final que fosse!"

Murmurei um tanto faz abafado, o rosto ainda escondido em meio aos travesseiros e cobertores que ocupavam minha cama. Eu não podia ter feito aquilo! Se me envolvesse, o fim não seria tão agradável quanto o decorrer. Além do mais, eu não estou apaixonada por James Potter. Nem um pouco. Digo, ele não é atraente, nem inteligente, ou amigável e engraçado. Nunca será.

"Lil..."

A Marlene devia vir com manual de instruções; item número cinco? Insistência. De algum modo, ela consegue ser pior que Alice, que é impossível de resistir com a face de bonequinha. Mas ela, de posto- oficial- mas- não- tanto- assim- de- minha- melhor- amiga- para- sempre, não é assim caracterizada, de longe até, só que ainda é incrível o modo que faz com que todos cumpram a maioria de seus pedidos.

"Hm."

Sentei-me na cama desjeitosamente, abrindo um espaço maior para ela, que sorria de ponta a ponta, mesmo que fingisse chorar a segundos atrás. Item número seis: Atuação perfeita.

"Lil, você sabe o quanto te amo, né? Bom, levante logo que temos quatro horas para nos arrumarmos para o Baile, e prometi para as meninas que íamos todas nos arrumarmos juntas. Então, lave o rosto e coloque uma roupa qualquer apenas para irmos até a Sala Precisa, e junte todas as suas coisas! Vou lá embaixo e volto em quinze minutos, ok?"

Ainda confusa com tanta informação dita em pouco tempo, levantei-me resignada até o banheiro, tomando uma ducha rápida e colocando qualquer roupa jogada no chão com aparência mais limpa.

"Prontinho, Lil. Vamos?"

Eu não tive tempo de responder; fui arrastada escada abaixo ainda calçando a bota de couro velha e sem salto, uma de minhas favoritas, enquanto Marlene conseguia equilibrar uma caixa de maquiagem prateada que a dera de aniversário e dois vestidos, ambos com seus respectivos calçados e assessórios.

O Salão Comunal estava relativamente cheio: alguns alunos entre o primeiro e o terceiro ano, metade do quarto, quase todos do quinto, boa parte do sexto e nós do sétimo, o que, é claro, inclui os Marotos. Sirius e Remus jogavam uma partida de xadrez enfrente a lareira, com Pettigrew enfiado na poltrona mais próxima, envolto de doces. E Potter, bom... Ele levantou-se assim que viu minha amiga ainda na escada.

"Lily..."

"Marlene!"

Tentei a todo custo soltar-me de Marlene, mas além dela ter uns dez centímetros a mais, era também igualmente mais forte.

"Não te falei nada, então anda!"

"Prontos?"

Faltavam quinze minutos para o começo do baile e todos havíamos nos reunidos numa salinha aos fundos do Salão Principal, concedida por Dumbledore para as preparações finais, como ele mesmo tinha tido. É claro que nosso diretor tinha adorado a ideia:

"Oh, a imaginação de vocês jovens é tão fértil. Uma ideia magnífica sem dúvida! Trouxas e suas músicas... São maravilhosas, não?" Essa é apenas parte de sua autorização e consequente pauta sobre a musicalidade trouxa. Marie, que escutou tudo, disse que não mudava muita coisa entre uma vírgula e outra.

"Na medida do possível. Emmeline, já está com as partituras?"

Andávamos de um lado para o outro (ou eu ao menos assim fazia), trajando nossas roupas de baile: vestidos, conjuntos de blusa e saia e ternos. Ou protótipos de ternos, já que, por exemplo, Sirius dispensara a camisa corretamente vestida, assim como a gravata, último item qual mais uns dois ou três também não utilizavam. Além, de é claro, serem um ou outro que realmente calçavam sapatos, mas sim, em sua maioria, tênis.

"Boa noite a todos, alunos e professores! Abro com maestria, os seus colegas do sétimo ano farão, o Baile Anual de Natal de 1978, com 304 alunos presentes e seis professores, ao som de uma exclusiva apresentação de música clássica trouxa, seguida da agradabilíssima cantora do momento Celestina Werbeck. Estejam servidos!"

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today_

Lentamente comecei a cantar, aumentando aos poucos o volume. Vance acompanhava-me no piano, sua voz ecoando levemente como a melodia de um pássaro.

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace_

Foi na hora em que realmente refleti a respeito da letra, minha mente vagando no silêncio profundo dali; Fazia alguns meses que nos preparávamos para o que viria a seguir, um modo melhor de enfrentar as ameaças constantes, os silêncios inoportunos, o medo que se aflorava rápido. Ninguém queria morrer, embora todos soubessem que certas escolhas levariam a sacrifícios talvez necessários. Havia um prol maior: o fim da Guerra.

_You may say  
I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday  
you'll join us  
and the world will be as one_

No refrão, todos os outros haviam se juntado a mim. O timbre de nossas vozes em conjunto ressoava alto, forte, em uma harmonia que não passara pela minha cabeça com a proposta.

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
a brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
sharing all the world_

Imagine todas as pessoas dividindo todo o mundo. De certa, tal frase pode produzir um efeito altamente genérico, com diversas interpretações: Eu visualizo o mapa-múndi das aulas de geografia do primário, os contornos coloridos e em desenho, por cima, as mais diferentes pessoas sorrindo, sem se importar com o fato da Rússia e os Estados Unidos poderem explodir o mundo com seus arsenais de mísseis, separadamente.

_You may say  
I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday  
you'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

O silêncio predominou quando acabamos de cantar, eu sentando no banquinho livre que era disposto a mim na meia-lua montada, iniciando-se no piano. Instantes depois é que começaram a aplaudir. Já descíamos para a pista, no caso, dando espaço à Celestina Werbeck, que invadiu o espaço com seus hits.

Seja tendo sida saudada com "parabéns" ou estudantes dizendo que cantava bem – o que discordo -, tive dificuldade em chegar à mesa de bebidas. Foram uns dez minutos, quando estava com muita sede, que desejava ter demorado mais, quase dando a volta para misturar-me à multidão.

"Evans, por favor!"

James Potter me encarava com dois copos vermelho de Cerveja Amanteigada, apoiado na ponta da mesa, os cabelos disciplinarmente caindo sobre os olhos.

"O que foi?" Mudei o peso de perna, suspirando desgosta ao levantar os olhos para ele.

"Olha, eu sei que o que eu fiz na Sala Precisa não foi certo. Acredite, recebi um aviso dos Marotos sobre isso! Mas eu simplesmente fiz, e, lamento, não tenho um vira-tempo para concertar. Juro-te que se tivesse assim faria, se você quisesse. Só que o que eu realmente não entendo é o porquê do piti. Sabe, posso te refrescar a memória, que já fiz outras coisas do tipo, sem aviso, no meio do corredor em frente a um número maior ainda de gente. Vamos lá, Lil, me explica apenas isso para poder passar as festas em paz. Posso até tentar de deixar de lado, entenderia pela Guerra, por sua família... Por favor, Evans! Eu quero motivos, não tapas na cara, pois esses motivos podem até doer mais, mas se tiverem um significado concreto, então têm!"

"Não sabia que você falava tão bem, Potter."

E eu em compensação digo algo tão arrogante quanto tal frase, que simplesmente veio à cabeça e não consegui segurá-la. Básico, impulsivamente básico. Essa seria, também, a melhor definição para a relação que nutro com o dito ser.

"Quero dizer. Desculpe-me. Não foi proposital, James."

"Não foi proposital o que você acabou dizer ou..."

Eu estava realmente nervosa. E sem entender o motivo. Olhei-o frustrada, pegando um dos copos que me oferecia e andando novamente através da multidão em direção as portas principais. Quem sabe um pouco de ar fresco me fizesse bem.

"Já te disseram que não combina contigo fugir das coisas, Lily?"

Ele correu uns passos até me alcançar, esticando a mão para tocar-me nos ombros.

"Lil?"

Não virei para trás e continuei andando, tendo parado apenas quando estava debaixo do salgueiro defronte ao Lago, qual fiquei encarando, por alguns minutos, os pensamentos vagos e bebericando a Cerveja Amanteigada que James me dera.

"James... E- eu... Eu não sei. Não sei resposta nenhuma para qualquer das perguntas que você me fez. Há certo tempo eu venho percebendo que você mudou, não é mais como era no quinto ano, não tão inconsequente ou impulsivo. Não estou dizendo que você não é, mas, sinceramente, talvez seja a Guerra, talvez seja algum problema familiar-"

"Lil! Você sabe que eu mudei por você..."

James me encarava suplicante, o braço esticado para pegar as minhas mãos, porém recuei rápido, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

"Não me interrompa, por favor... Olha, você pode até ter mudado por mim, mas tem algo mais por trás disso, algo maior, mais grandioso. Então, não sei, eu não quero ver tudo isso indo por água abaixo quando e se eu finalmente ceder; eu realmente me importo com você, Potter."

"Se você se importa, não vai querer me magoar. Esse é nosso último ano, Lily. Daqui a pouco estaremos lá fora, de olhos abertos, tendo de lidar com essa situação que nos aflige. E eu não quero passar por isso sozinho. Por favor."

Não respondi nada por alguns minutos, cabisbaixa, sentido seu olhar queimar sobre mim, percorrendo-me de cima a baixo.

Levantei-me cautelosa e lentamente, e por um segundo seu olhar mesclou-se ao desespero, fazendo-me rir de leve. Andei em passos curtos em sua direção, pegando suas mãos e levantando-o o queixo, já que começara a encarar a grama. Depositei um beijo em sua bochecha e saí andando para dentro do castelo, ainda de mãos dadas com James.

"Sabe, eu acho que mudei de perspectiva em relação a certos aspectos nesse Natal..."

Eu e James estávamos sentados debaixo do velho salgueiro, perto do lago, em meio a montanhas de neve que encobriram, ainda mais, os terrenos de Hogwarts na noite anterior.

"Como?" sua expressão era de hesitação, encarando-me de modo estranho.

"Minha época do ano favorita; agora, definitivamente, o posto é do Ano Novo!" exclamei animada, desenhando um pequeno anjo na neve.

"Achei que era o Natal!" não pude conter um riso histérico ao vê-lo ainda mais em dúvida, mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

"Então..."

"Lil não gosta de acontecimentos marcantes em sua época do ano favorita."

De todas as características da Marlene, a pior delas é o modo como se envolve nas coisas que não são de sua conta. Lembro que no primeiro ano, quando não éramos tão amigas assim, ela me importunava por causa da doença da minha gata, que acabou morrendo no terceiro ano, quando me enchia devido às aulas de Adivinhação. No quarto ano, ela dizia estar apaixonada por Amos Diggory, mas ele só ligava para Carol Cabot, uma garota da Corvinal um ano acima de nós, e então cabia a eu resolver a situação (não vou nem comentar sobre o quinto ano, quando eu namorei Diggory por quatro meses e ela não falou um "ai" sobre o assunto...), e então, no quinto, quando James decidiu que seu maior hobbie seria tirar vantagem sobre mim, ela o encorajava. Isso é a atitude que você espera da sua garota que tem o posto- oficial- mas- não- tanto- assim- de- minha- melhor- amiga- para- sempre? Eu te digo: não, não é! Agora, no sexto ano, foi um dos-

"Lily! O que você está fazendo?"

E eu, definitivamente, devia parar de pensar assim em meio a conversas, porque eu tenho a mania de enumerar as razões nos dedos. Simples assim, mas de acordo a Marie, nem Xenófilo é capaz de fazer isso, então não é de uma garota como eu fazê-lo. Vai saber.

"Não vejo nada demais, de qualquer forma."

Então eu acabo me distraindo, viu? O QUE ELE ACABOU DE DIZER?

"Potter!" exclamei, atirando-o diversas e seguidas bolas de neve, até deixar seus cabelos mais bagunçados e pingando água.

"Voltamos aos velhos tempos?" Eu odeio esse sorriso de lado dele, de modo absurdo. Quer dizer, é como a mania de Sirius de piscar: além de me retomar os desenhos animados e quadrinhos de herói Marvel, deixam qualquer um louco! Agora, cabe a você definir louco; eu só digo isso.

"Ah, você sabe... Vem chegando o fim do ano, ano novo; vida nova!" Novamente Marlene tirando conclusões (erradicas) sobre minhas ações. Eu seriamente duvido que isso pare algum dia, seja na vida ou na morte. É, na morte. Porque, se eu planejo bem, vamos acabar com essa guerra, em não muito tempo, então poderei exercer minha tão desejada função de curandeira chefe no St. Mungus, e então, quando nossos netos entrarem em Hogwarts, passaremos as tardes senta-

"Você está fazendo de novo, Lil." advertiu James, com aquele sorriso de novo. Argh! Aqui é como a Marlene: espero que algum dia passe. Porque, no final das contas...

Eu não consigo pensar em uma razão plausível. Talvez seja porque James me beijou naquele instante. Ou, talvez, só talvez, porque não tem como o Natal deixar de ser minha época favorita do ano.

**NA:** Olá gente (:

Depois de... Dois meses? Enfim, depois de certo tempo eu finalmente venho com o último capítulo, mas eu tive alguns contratempos em relação a ele, inclusive tive que reescrevê-lo porque meu computador quebrou. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, já que eu adorei escrevê-la, e quero muitas reviews, ok? Rsrs

Bom, obrigada a quem leu e comentou, leu e não comentou, favoritou, whatever, obrigadíssimo!

Obs: Loo, amr, você foi meu único comentário do capítulo anterior, então eu já devo ter te respondido, rs.

Beijos,

Alice (:

**N/B:** Tipo, eu aqui, dominando geral! Rsrs. Eu a-mei demais esse último capítulo! ''Sou beta êÊêêêÊ'.

Eu adoro muito as fics da **Alice **e acho-a genial*-*

Só to com pena porque essa fic já chegou ao fim, mas espero betar mais e mais vezes!

Eu amo essa música, uma das mais lindas do mundo inteiro! Um clássico maravilhoso, então...

Beijos e beijos,

Loo Lupin ;p

**PS:** Tá vendo aquela coisinha aqui embaixo escrita 'REVIEW'? Então, clica nela e BE HAPPY! (Nós deixamos, tá?)


End file.
